The Apocalypse
by Crafty Wolf
Summary: Josh and 2 other people on a survival train through the world of The Walking Dead, whoo. T for; gore, minor swearing and etc.


**A/N: Enjoy my friends.**

 **The Apocalypse**

[11:45 p.m.]

Five minutes and counting, till the lunch bell rings. Students were going off task as usual, waiting. _I would be able to learn something if these students would stay on task. These kids don't want to be in 7th grade, it's too much effort for them. They want to be in Kindergarten, because it's easy._ The ground suddenly starts shaking violently, and people are screaming and hiding under their desks. _Earthquakes don't happen in New York, what's going on !_ I duck into the corner of the classroom, trying not to get hit by falling debris. Sadly, I get hit in the head by some ceiling tiles and fall over unconscious.

[A couple hours later…]

Josh wakes up in the infirmary. "What the hell ! Why was there an earthquake in New York, they shouldn't happen here." Josh looks around the infirmary, only to find two other seventh graders in bed. He thinks: " _I guess I woke up first, so I'll wait until they get up."_ There is a note on the door, and it reads:

"Important: There is an outburst of some disease, and it is spreading rapidly. With that said, you might find victims of this disease beyond the door in front of you. All I know is that they are dangerous. Good luck.

~Infirmary Official: Mrs. Baker 4/16/15, 2:30 p.m."

{-End of Trailer}

After putting the note in my pocket, Josh looks through a sliver of door's small curtain. He sees five or six walkers roaming around the halls, and then thinks back: " _If I haven't read the note, I would've walked right out that door. I could've killed myself ! Man, am I grateful to you Mrs. Baker."_

The date is 4/18/15, and the time is one-thirteen p.m. Josh exclaims: "I was out for almost two days! The others may have been out even longer!" Josh takes a better look at the two seventh graders, and quickly notices that they are both girls. He sees a clipboard nearby, and it says their names on the paper. Josh then thinks: " _So, the girl in the left bed is Kristina, and the girl in the right bed is Brighton. Even though I don't know them, I must protect them, they may be my only partners for a long time. Also, I can't just leave two very pretty girls behind."_ He keeps looking at papers on Mrs. Baker's desk, hoping to find information on medications and first-aid.

[3 hours later…]

 _Now that know a decent amount about medications, and first-aid is very simple, I'll be the medic of the group._ Just as I finish that thought, Brighton starts to wake up. She says in a quiet voice: "Who are you ? I've never seen you around in school before." After Brighton asks the question, Kristina stirs around and finally wakes up. Kristina then asks the same question as Brighton. I answer quietly by saying: "I'm Joshua, but call me Josh. More importantly, I want you and Kristina to stay very quiet. It'll all make sense after you read this note." I pull the note out of my pocket and hand it to them, and they start reading it.

A minute passes before they finally wrap what the note said around their heads. Brighton says: "Now I understand. But, first things first, I think we should introduce ourselves to each other." Kristina chimes in as well, saying: "I agree." With that said, I say: "I'll start us off. You already know my name, so I would also like you to know that I'm twelve. I believe it would be best if I took lead of this group as well, because I have been the type of person to take charge in my past. Don't worry, I mean everything in a good way. But if you think otherwise, just tell me and we can work something out. If I do take lead, I will do everything I can to protect both of you." Brighton says: "I'm second. My name is Brighton, and I'm twelve as well. I always played survival games when I was young, and I watched all kinds of survival shows too. But, I agree that Josh should take lead, because I trust that he will lead us well." Finally Kristina says: "Okay, my name is Kristina, and I'm twelve. I always studied architecture and building. If we eventually come to building up a safe haven, I'll be the main builder.

"Well, now that we know somewhat about each other, let's search this room. I'll search the drawers, and you guys can search the cabinets and closets."

[10 minutes later]

We found a couple first-aid kits, painkillers, and gauze. Brighton loads up the stuff into bags, and I carry it. Kristina says: "I think we should head for the cafeteria, to see if there is any canned food left over." I say to Kristina: "I agree, but we have to figure out on how to kill the diseased ones. How do you think we can kill them ?" Brighton lets out an idea: "We can try to kill one by attacking the heart, or we can go for the brain."

Suddenly there is a loud scream in the halls. I dash over to the door, and peek through the curtains. "Brighton, Kristina, you have to come see this." They come over and peek through as well. We all see a person being charged by the diseased ones, and they attack him. The diseased ones take down the man, and then he is eaten alive. I say: "I think we're not just dealing with some disease, I think we're dealing with hell. Look at the one on the right, he has a bullet hole through his heart. They all are decomposed too. That man on the right should be dead, unless he is already dead. There's another one that's chopped in half, and it's crawling. I think Hades broke loose the undead because this is just something, I can't even pick out words for it."

Another man charges in saying: "Nooo ! Curse you walkers !" He pulls out a pistol and shoots one in the heart and it falls over, only to get up again. He shoots it multiple times in other places as well, but it still doesn't die. He finally shoots it in the head, this time the diseased one falls over and stays down. Brighton announces: "I think the diseased ones are called "walkers" because that's what the man just yelled out. Also, I believe their weakness is the brain. He shot the thing multiple times, and it got right back up. It was only until he shot it in the head, then it stayed down."

Eventually, too many walkers overrun the man, and they kill him. Josh says to the girls: "First off, we wait until the walkers start to leave, then we'll go after the cafeteria."

 **A/N: Thank You. Just want to get it out there, so it's a little unfinished, I'm still editing.**


End file.
